


After the play

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Desperation, Drinking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Sexual Content, Situational Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filled prompt from Les Misérables Kink Meme: "Jehan sitting on anyone's lap, wetting through both his clothes and theirs, and he's utterly humiliated but his partner is completely turned on by it.  All the bonus points if it happens in public!"<br/>So, here Combeferre and Jehan are lovers. They are having a good time, drinking and talking, and the tipsy, affectionate Jehan ends up in Combeferre's lap. And things doesn't go so well for Jehan... Good thing that Combeferre's erotic tastes are rather unusual.</p><p>Confession: Even though this suits my kinks, I didn't get aroused when I wrote it. I just wanted to give Combeferre and Jehan a very tight hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the play

The night was cold and dark, but inside the bar it was warm and pleasant. The room was lit up with candles, the sound volume was rather loud, but not unpleasantly so, the guests talked, laughed, somebody were in friendly arguments, they drank, they smoked, they played cards. It was a nice evening. Jehan and Combeferre sat beside one another by a table, and they were both in a very good mood. They were close friends, and now they were also lovers. It was that kind of attraction that creeps up on people; one doesn’t notice it at first. Not until they suddenly see the other person again and realize – I want him, or I want her. I have their soul already, because surely, the concept of soul mates is not reserved for romantic relationships only. I have their soul already, and now I want their body as well. It was that kind of a relationship Jehan and Combeferre had found themselves in.

Jehan was tipsy, perhaps even drunk, and Combeferre was also pleasantly intoxicated. Three empty glasses of stout stood in front of Jehan, and a fourth glass, almost full. Combeferre was drinking his third glass of a sweet, white wine he was very fond of.  
“Prouvaire, what did you think of the woman who played Jocasta tonight? I want your honest opinion”, Combeferre said. They had been to the theatre, they saw a production of King Oedipus – obviously – but they had to take their time to take in all the impressions before they felt that they could discuss it in a fair manner.  
“Oh, Jocasta. She was dreadful, I am very sorry to say.”  
“That was my opinion too, friend, so I am relieved to know I was not the only one to think her acting leaved much left to desire.”  
“She seemed… uninterested. Yes, uninterested in the play, she acted like someone forced her to take that part. Oedipus, on the other hand…”  
“He was brilliant! I haven’t seen such a charismatic actor in a very long time. All his anguish and agony seemed real, like the actor actually felt all those emotions himself.”  
“It was like he was not even an actor. It was Oedipus himself, right there on stage.”  
“Exactly!” Combeferre laughed and took a sip of his wine. “I wonder how they did it?”  
“Did what?”  
“Brought Oedipus back from the dead, and then brought him here from Greece… And taught him the French language as well!”  
“Yes! And his pronunciation was perfect!” Jehan laughed loudly and Combeferre joined in.

Jehan leaned back in his chair. He was definitely just more than a little tipsy, he felt jolly and comfortable, especially in the company of Combeferre. He took his hand and gave it a little squeeze, just a little sign of affection.  
“I am so glad to be here with you tonight. I haven’t felt quite this well in a long time now. All the melancholia I felt yesterday… it’s all blown away.” He took a gulp of his beer and let out a delighted sigh.  
“And I am happy to hear it, Prouvaire. I am feeling rather jolly myself tonight, I must say! Enjoying your stout?”  
“Very much. I cannot understand how you can have such a strong dislike for it! How is your wine?”  
“Lovely. Have a sip.”  
Jehan nodded and took a little sip of the wine, he swirled it around in his mouth for some time before swallowing it down and nodding.  
“Not bad! Not bad at all.” He moved his chair closer to Combeferre’s, as he got tipsier and tipsier his need for affection increased. Good thing that Combeferre definitely didn’t mind it, on the contrary, he found it positively endearing.  
After a while Jehan was leaning on Combeferre, who put his arm around Jehan, resting it on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, in silence, just enjoying the moment.  
“You are basically sitting in my lap, or you would if it wasn’t for the chair being in the way”, Combeferre teased.  
“May I?” Jehan blushed a little and giggled. “Sit in your lap, I mean. I feel intoxicated and sentimental and rather touchy-feely.”  
“That, my dear Prouvaire, I noticed. Come and have a seat.” He laughed and patted his lap.  
Jehan get off his chair and straddled his lap. Combeferre wrapped his arms around him and started to play with his soft, silky hair. Jehan let out small, pleased humming noises and rested his head against the other’s shoulder, Combeferre’s soft, dark curls tickled his cheek a little, which made him chuckle quietly. He felt absolutely content and relaxed. He let himself be petted and caressed and occasionally Combeferre pressed soft kisses to his hair.

“I could sit like this, in your lap, all night long”, Jehan mumbled.  
“I certainly wouldn’t mind it”, Combeferre answered with a smile on his face.  
“I feel so relaxed it feels like I could fall asleep like this.”  
“A shame, then, that we are in public. I am not the strongest man in the world, and I am afraid that I could not carry you home.” The both men laughed softly. Jehan felt so content that he almost forgot about needs other than affection, needs of a more urgent and physical kind. He had had a lot of stout to drink and he hadn’t relieved himself in quite a long time, so soon, much to his annoyance, he started to feel the pressure that came from a full bladder. He sighed, he didn’t want to get up, not at all, but soon he would have to. Soon. It wasn’t _that_ urgent yet.  
“You haven’t fallen asleep on me?” Combeferre joked. “You became awfully silent.”  
“No… Wide awake.” Jehan chuckled and nuzzled the other’s shoulder.

But soon he felt it. He realized that he had ignored his physical need for too long; it was much more pressing than he initially thought it was. He squirmed on Combeferre’s lap, he had to get up _now ___or he would… But, much to his horror, it was too late to get up. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to straighten himself up in another position to get off the other’s lap before he felt his bladder starting to give and his crotch immediately got very warm. He did everything in his might to stop it, at least before he was off the man’s lap, but he couldn’t. He was urinating, and he wouldn’t stop urinating until his bladder had emptied itself completely. And he was absolutely mortified. He was sitting on his friend, his lover, they shared an intimate and affectionate moment – and he was pissing himself, pissing like a damn race horse. He tried to say something but he was too terrified and ashamed to even speak. He just let out a little gasp. Naturally, it didn’t take long for Combeferre to figure out what had happened, and his eyes were wide with surprise.

“Jean, are you…"  
“Combeferre!” Jehan was practically in tears. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know how it happened, I didn’t think I would…” He let out a little sob. Urine was still flowing out of him with a hissing sound, soaking both his trousers and Combeferre’s.  
“Hush, Jean, it’s alright…” Combeferre didn’t know what to say, how to react, he patted Jehan’s hair and sighed. He felt extremely bad for his friend, he really pitied him, he could imagine how embarrassed he would be himself if he was in a situation like that. But at the same time…  
“Combeferre, is that…?” Jehan wiped his eyes and frowned. He could feel something hard poking his thigh. No, that was absurd. Combeferre couldn’t be aroused, not now, not by _that ___. And now it was Combeferre’s turn to feel mortified. His friend is absolutely and utterly embarrassed, and here he is with an erection! What kind of a man is he, what kind of a sick pervert…

“I… I am sorry, Jean, I don’t know what to say, I…” He sighed. ”Yes, I am aroused. You can judge me all you want, God knows that I judge myself for it… I never wanted anyone to find out that my tastes were that… unusual. I could have lied, I guess, but it’s far too late for that now.”  
“I do not judge you”, Jehan whispered. As humiliated as he felt, the fact that Combeferre was aroused, and that he was so… to put it bluntly, perverted… Jehan could never have guessed that, and it turned him on. He managed to smile, then he pressed his lips to Combeferre’s. Combeferre returned the kiss hungrily, and soon Jehan was grinding against him, putting all the pressure and friction on his crotch. Combeferre himself rubbed Jehan through his wet trousers, grateful for how dark it was in the pub, and even more grateful about the fact that all the other people seemed to be minding their own business and their own business alone. This scene was not made for the public to see. 

It was hard not to cry out when they came, both, with the interval of only a few seconds. Jehan managed to release without a sound, Combeferre let out a small, choked gasp. After a few minutes of heavy breathing they realized that there was one obstacle left, the biggest of them all. How on earth would they be able to leave the bar discreetly?


End file.
